Legolas' OOC Time
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Oh, this is fun!" He smiled with satisfaction. Now what could he do with his newfound power? Why, he had the right idea. "Time to convince my friends to do things they wouldn't dream of doing. Time to make them see how I feel every single day. And…" BAM! Legolas faced Aragorn, who ran around like circles and like a little five-year-old – which he wasn't. Beta read by REMdream.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

I might as well test this out because I've been getting the canon characters very in character. Time to change things up a bit. And yes, the Fellowship will be restored to their canoness. Feel free to read on and see how I did with the OOCness. :)

*.*.*

It was midnight and the Fellowship of the Ring were out camping. It wasn't much and it was because the Host was nearing Isengard; plus, the One Ring had been destroyed. They were fresh from the fight and Frodo Baggins had yet to endure the pain he would soon face. That left Legolas with touching a strange ball of light in the air. He didn't know why he touched this ball of light. He just did it anyway. And that granted him a powerful light that he couldn't defeat.

"Oh, this is fun!" He smiled with satisfaction. Now what could he do with his newfound power? Why, he had the right idea. "Time to convince my friends to do things they wouldn't dream of doing. Time to make them see how I feel every single day. And…"

BAM!

Legolas turned and faced Aragorn, who ran around like circles and like a little five-year-old – which he wasn't. Well, Aragorn didn't need to speak like a five-year-old to act bizarre. NO! There was something far worse than that. He laughed extremely well and uncontrollably.

"Legolas!" Aragorn chirped up. "I've never been this happy before! I – I feel great! I feel grand! I want to hug that dwarf!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Gimli huffed in annoyance. He had gotten up due to Aragorn's delightful innocence. It was enough to drive him insane. "Aragorn, do not touch me!"

"Come here!" Aragorn hugged Gimli until he could not breathe.

"What is the meaning of this, Legolas?" Gimli asked between hugs.

"I do not know," Legolas said in turn, growing more excited by the minute, "but let me try it on the hobbits."

"NO! Don't! Anything but that!" Gimli cried in shame.

Too late! Frodo Baggins was surrounded by fangirls and, to his surprise and out of his control, he actually gave in and liked having them with him – even though they were a little rowdy. "So, any ideas for a movie night?!"

"Ooh! Me, me, me!" the fangirls squealed, raising their hands in the air.

"Ohhhh!" Sam Gamgee cracked his back. A wave of energy surrounded him. "I feel so happy and bouncy! I want to fly! I want to fight off a million orcs! Where's my coffee? Where's my caffeine!" He ran around the area like a little five-year-old, joining Aragorn in the hype.

Pippin Took tapped his chin and was very serious. "I don't feel like doing much. I want to sit back, relax and enjoy the day."

"Hmm." Merry pulled out his glasses and studied a few books that appeared by themselves. "What is the city in Greece called? That's not here, but then, it's all right."

"Merry, you sound like Frodo," Pippin said, impressed.

"Hmm," Merry shrugged his shoulders. "Probably a boring book anyway." He pitched the book away, smacking it against the back of Sam's head. "Now, what shall I look up now? Hmm. I'm bored. Maybe I should whip up some food, but no, no, I need to think straight here…"

"Now you sound like Sam," Pippin said, sighing. "There's nothing to do around here."

"Hmm." Legolas stared at Pippin in complete confusion and wonder. "Why is he not more OOC?"

"SMASH!" Gandalf the White smashed a few walls. "SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! Yes, this is what I'm meant to do all along! Why didn't I think of this before? Smash!"

"You are not a dwarf, Gandalf!" Gimli huffed, trying to avoid Sam and Aragorn's sudden spirited attitudes. He turned to Legolas and said, desperately, "Legolas, turn them back! They're scaring me."

Legolas shook his head. "I'm afraid that will not do, dwarf. These members of the Fellowship are mine to command."

"LEGOLAS! YAAAAHHHH!" Gimli belly-flopped on the elf, doing his best to get the ball of light out of his best friend. "Get out! Get out of him, you little ball of light! Hey!" He jumped back. The light came out, stuck its tongue out at him and then disappeared right before his very eyes. All around him the lights flashed and disappeared, and with that the Fellowship felt their senses return.

Frodo was stunned to see the fangirls, seconds before they disappeared too. "What was that?" He asked, peeved. "I distinctly remember us falling asleep."

"Blame Legolas!" Gimli shouted. "He's the one who caused this mess to start up."

"I don't feel right," Merry said, shaking himself off.

"Huh," Pippin was amazed. "I was the only one not affected that much."

"Lucky you," Merry said, annoyed. "I was spouting out things Frodo and Sam would say. And they—"

"Right here, Merry," Frodo said, shaking his head in dismay.

"Oh, I don't feel right," Sam said, somber. "What happened?"

Frodo grinned. "Well, Legolas caused us all to go OOC." He turned to the elf prince. "Or was that not the plan you had in mind?"

"I have no regrets for what I did." Legolas said, standing up. "Besides, you all should thank me for changing things up around here."

"You? You embarrassed me!" Gimli said, picking up his axe. "I'll get you, elf!"

"Uh oh!" Legolas cried, running around in circles in the hopes of tiring out the dwarf.

"Well, we can all rest peacefully now," Aragorn said, feeling like himself again.

"I heartedly agree," Merry said, joining in.

"Good. I no longer have to smash walls." Gandalf said, fuming. "That was not my job!"

Frodo laughed merrily. "We know it's not. Although, you are quite good at it."

"Do not let that get out, Frodo Baggins!" Gandalf huffed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Frodo said, glad to be back to his old self.

And at the end of this story, Gimli did manage to forgive Legolas…. until another ball of light came their way and disrupted things. But for now, this will do.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
